


Soulfinders

by JulienneJc



Series: Soulfinders [1]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), crabstickz, juliennejc - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Alternate Universe when we where born, we have a clock implanted on our wrist, counting down to the day we meet our soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulfinders - Prolouge

Imagine trying to carve out the ticking clock that's fascinated to your wrist from birth until the clock clicks down to 0000d 00h 00m 00s. That waiting and patient can drive some humans insane. 

I've heard stories of people carving out their soulfinder. It's a pain and slow process. All the splinters getting under your skin as you scrap and dig to unattached that device. They're smart on using wood, using metal will just shock you to death. Once in a while you'll see a burnt corpses on the news. Glad there isn't a lot anymore. 

But it's worth it I guess. No more having your heart broken, no more angry ex's. No more over thinking if your partner is who you're supposed to be with. When your clock strike 0, you know you found the one. 

You found your soulmate.


	2. Soulfinders - Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an Alternate Universe when we where born, we have a clock implanted on our wrist, counting down to the day we meet our soulmate
> 
> This chapter we meet the main chars!

So, things may not seem to be the same when you compare our universe to yours. But let me tell you things are still similar. We’re still human. We’re still trying to cure diseases. We’re still trying advance technology. No there isn’t flying cars. No hologram. No, there aren’t aliens running about trying to kill us - perhaps we’re the aliens on this planet DUN DUN DAHHH O_O

Okay I’ll stop.

Let’s begin the story with an actual introduction, shall we?

My name is Julienne, Jo, Gems. I am currently in year 13. Another thing that never changed was school. Still learning things that we never use in the outside world. Okay, fine, most of the things. 

I live in a small apartment with my best friend, Phil. He’s in grade 14. working a part time job as a barista at Moondoe. I know, very futuristic. But it’s literally that was the only job that was vacant at the time. And we needed money to pay the rent. And lucky for us, uni is free.

I was crossing the threshold of biology class into the hallway. 

“Hey” I smiled once I spotted Phil outside.

“Hi! Been waiting forever.” 

“I am sorry, I was dissecting a rat.” I responded as both of our feet direct us down the hallway.

“Uh…. Was it fun?”

“It was interesting? I have a paper due Monday about if dissecting should be allowed or not.” I replied, catching the glare of a student. Phil noted the event that happen.

“Ignore them.” 

I nodded in response. We continued heading to our place trying to ignore the stares that was following us. Their eyes perspective filled with a bit of fear and uneasiness. 

“Hi.” Phil spontaneously spoke to the teacher that was definitely freaked out by us. The teacher didn’t answered, just a cold strict glare was given. 

I should mention how Phil and I met. We were little, young. We met on the playground in elementary school. I would spend half of every recess gathering weird acorn seeds and the other-half smashing them into pieces on the pavement. 

I was on fours, hitting random acorn-ish nuts with rocks. Cracking them open, smashing it into mush. I honestly don’t remember why I spent my recess like this but I did. One day a boy came up and asked.

“What you doing?” I was too shy to even look up. I could just sense he was there. After a moment of silence the boy walked away and I continued to kill the acorns.

The next recess, he came back. But he came back earlier. I was gathering the acorns from under the various trees. I would bend down and collect one at a time. Inspecting it as if there was something more important of choosing. Once I pretended it was alright I tossed it in the bucket I brought out from the classroom. Lots of work.

“What you doing?” He asked once more, watching me carefully. Again I didn’t give an answer. Instead of walking away, he bent down and started to stare intently at the acorn he collected. His eyes became big and insane. I looked at him quizzically, trying not to laugh.

“Is this a good one?” He held up a shelled acorn. My perspective was locked and nodded after I checked the seed. He placed it in the bucket. He grabbed another.

“Is this a good one?” I nodded.

This pattern continued on for a bit longer than I expected. My eyes floated to his soulfinder. And there, there something caught my eyes. I glanced to my own then back at his. My hands shot out and grabbed his moving wrist.

“Is thi- h-hey!” He yelled. I layed my left wrist facing up next to his. Soulfinder side by side.

“It’s the same….” I said watching both soulfinders tick down with the same pace. The boy’s eye lit up.

“That's cool.”

But apparently it wasn’t cool. We then made our way to one of the teachers and showed them that our soulfinder was on the same schedule. They were confused and scared. They panicked. Soulfinders aren’t supposed to be on the same scheduling unless it’s your soulmate. To the teacher, something was wrong. And ever since that day, the word got around and we’ve been outcasts. And people looked at us like we were some weird cat aliens from space.

Don’t worry, we’ve met friends that think it’s cool too! Like Chris and Maeve and well, that’s it. But it’s perfect group for us! 

In the present we eventually made it back to our flat safe and sound. We threw our school bags on the ground once we got inside. And in the lounge we found an unexpected visitor sitting on the sofa, comfortable as ever.

"Chris!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Youtubers ~
> 
> Phil - www.youtube.com/user/AmazingPhil
> 
> Jule - www.youtube.com/user/JulienneJc 
> 
> Chris - www.youtube.com/user/crabstickz
> 
> Dan - www.youtube.com/user/danisnotonfire


	3. Soulfinders - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris! Why you here?

"Chris!!" Phil yelled shockingly as he spotted a wild Chris on our sofa.

"Hi!" Chris replied cheerfully seeing nothing wrong with this situation. He analyzed both our expression, reading further into the circumstances. "Oh, you guys need a new Window!" 

"What?" I replied, darting my eyes to the crime scene. Glass cluttered the floor underneath the gaping hole in the wall. Phil sighed while I went over and picked up the biggest shard of glass. 

"You're paying for that." Phil demanded as he went over and got the broom. "Be careful with that...." I toss the shard into the bin and shrugged. 

"Yeah, I figured. Buut! I heard you guyses soulfinder goes off in a few days?!" Chris gleed, jumping up, looking over the head of the sofa. "Right? Right!"

"Yeah...?" Phil cautiously said, trying to figure out what exactly this hyperactive Chris has in mind.

"Correct." I stated, glancing back at the cleaning Phil.

"So! Why don't we go to the aquarium!!"

“uh?”

“Inevitably you guys are gonna find your soulmates and! And! You guys love animals, so I figured wouldn't it be great if you found your soulmate at like the aquarium!?" Chris pointed out.

“Find love at the aquarium.” Phil repeated, liking the sound of it.

“I wouldn't mind meeting my soulmate at the aquarium.” I responded. I turned my body to face Phil, “Maybe you’ll fall in love with a penguin?”

“or a jellyfish” He replied. I nodded in response. “Now I want a bean bag”

“I want hot sauce”

"Oh kay." Chris clapped his hand together breaking the uncomfortable exchange for him. "Whennn exactly does your soulfinders goes off?"

"3 days, 3 hours, 48 minutes and 24 seconds. 23 seconds, 22" Phil and I both said in unison. “21.” We both looked at each other and laughed.

"You guys are so lucky!" Chris spoke proudly. "Mine goes off in like 5 more months and a year! Or something like that?" He rubbed the large scar on his left wrist that once was embedded with a soulfinder. "I have to check on that." He carried on. 

"I think it's because you never go out of your house." Phil hinted.

"I do go out.... sometimes. I mean how did I got here? Hmmmmm!?" Laughter from all three of us filled the little cracks in the atmosphere. "Beside, I see no point on going out until my baby says so!" Chris referred to his own soulfinder device that he keeps somewhere in his flat.

"Maybe that’s the reason you're not meeting your soulmate sooner?" I suggested with a smirk.

"Lies!" He waved my comment away. "Does any one of you wanna play a game?"

“Sure!" Phil agreed. I wavered my body's weight between both of my feet. 

“I would love to but I gotta write a paper. Sorry." 

"Isn't it due Monday?" Phil questioned sincerely.

"Yeah... but if I don't get it done then I'll get lazy and other homework will be pile up and I won't do it at all and then my teacher will ask me why I did't do it in very sternly manner. He doesn't like me but seriously. I really need it to get done. >_>"

"Monday is aquarium day!" Chris pointed out loudly. “You won’t be at school!”

"Wait, we can't skip school! We can go after." Phil sternly ordered in a cute manner.

"FIne." An annoyed Chris agreed easily.

"Good luck?" Phil shrugged at me as he set up a game of Life.

"Thanks.... I'll join in later if I can!" I skipped to my bedroom to get some work done.

*********************************  
(I finished my paper and a quick game of monopoly that ended with Phil getting mad and throwing the board all over the lounge. Chris went home after that and Phil and I found us self alone once again. The atmosphere had been previously burnt by Phil’s rage quit. I quietly cleaned up the mess as he cooled down. The silence was visiting once again, gnawing at brain. I stopped picking up the game and stared at the human sitting on the sofa. My mind swirled of thoughts. Gears turned with every question clicking into place. Unable to process the answer of unknown.

Jule: Hey…. Do you ever think about your soulmate? 

Phil: Sometimes? (Long pause) I mean I do wonder what they look like. What bout you?

Jule: I mostly just wonder what gender it is, you know?

Phil: Hmm! Yeah. You ever wonder what height they are?

Jule: What?

Phil: Like if they're gonna be very tall or short? 

Jule: No, not really.

Phil: I mean I'm tall but what if my soulmate was tall, too?

Jule: I don't know. Which one do you prefer?

Phil: I honestly don't mind as long I got along with them.

Jule: Then why do you wonder what size they are?

Phil: I don't know. What do you prefer?

Jule: I don't think I have a choice.... (Jule gets reminded of how short she is)

Phil: What if they're lizard people?

Jule: That be neat! We can go on lizard adventures!

Phil: (laughs out loud) Yeah and save the lizard king! 

Jule: (Laughs out loud) You ever imagine meeting them? Like what if they're best friends like us!

Phil: That be amazing! What if they're twins? We can do experiments on them!

Jule: O. o Yeah! I mean kinda?

Phil: I actually had weird dream with my soulmate in it

Jule: really?

Phil: yeah. I use to have this one dream where we where together already in this backyard of some sort. And I was holding them from behind, in like a waist hug.

Jule: yeah?

Phil: and you and your soulmate was there. And Chris with his and Maeve! And we're just staring up at the trees and there were like, millions of amazing gold dust. Weaving in between the branches and leaves! They were just shimmering flying gold dust! 

Jule: Like.... fireflies?

Phil: Exactly like fireflies. Never -not-lit fireflies were just lighting this beautiful scenery up and the moon was just perfect. The sky swirled with purple and gold mix. (he paused. The silent took it’s turn to speak.) And then the fireflies exploded. And the trees were on fire and ashes was all around. And smoke just smoke filling our lungs. And then I pass out in my dream.

Jule: Oh my demons.

Phil: Then I wake up, still in my dream, and there I was in my soulmate's arm. He or she? Was running away from that disaster carrying me. So, I guess they must be tall enough to carry me (laughs out loud)

Jule: Wow. Yeah. Did you got a look of them?

Phil: I I don't remember. But it was just a powerful dream

Jule: Yeah, I agree. O_O (I paused letting the whole story sink in before questioning Phil again) Do, you really believe soulfinders work?

Phil: Of course!

Jule: I mean what if my soulmate is wrong? Like what if I look at my soulmate and then another person? And then the soulfinder goes off? How do I know which one is which? Like what if there was a whole group of humans?! How would I know who it is? Will it tell me? I don't know how these things work!? W-

Phil: Jule, calm down. Chris or Maeve probably know how it works.

Jule: Yeah, yeah, that’s true.

Phil: we can ask them, if you like.

Jule: yeah, that be nice.

Phil: (smiling) good. Wanna play Smash brothers?

Jule: Sure!

Phil: I am totally gonna kill you!

Jule: You are incorrect!

We both giggled as we set up the game.


	4. Soulfinders - Chapter 3

It was already the next day in the afternoon. I stretched my arms out while I growled. No clue why but every time I stretch, something inside me transform myself into a growling wolf O_O

After walking around dazed with sleep in my eyes, I finally got ready for the day. Contacts in? Checked! Brushed teeth? Checked! Brushed hair? Ehh.... My eyesight panned around the bathroom. Pretty clean if I say so myself. I mean if you don’t take in for the count that the counter looks like the aftermath of a saline solution tidal wave explosion. 

"Too lazy!" I sighed to myself in the mirror. My feet walked me back out into the lounge. My mind clicks the information in when I realize there is no Phil. He is at work. I turned my head to the kitchen debating on if I should make myself food. Better be best for me to get an egg sandwich at Moondoe. Don't want the fireman come again! My hand lifted up and scratched the tip of my nose. I looked down at my soulfinder. 

"2 more days-ish, Jule. Just two more days." I whispered to myself.

My legs brought me down the stairs and out the building. Cars zoomed by with a blur. The noise played out like a soundtrack. Strangers walked by in herds playing as their own main role. And here I stare at them as an extra. Unnoticed. I smiled. Life can be everything and nothing at once. It is the most beautiful and ugliest thing. And I just get to experience a mere part of it. I smiled as I walked to my destination.

\----------------------------------------------

“Hi!” I see Maeve wave from the other side of the glass window. I just turned the corner and is walking in front of Moondoe. I waved by to my overjoyed cousin. She started to jump up and down and ran to the door. 

“Hey?” I question as I cross the threshold. 

“Hug the cousin!” She yelled as she wraps her arms around me. My uncomfortable kicks in.

“No, don’t hug the cousin!” I yelled back annoyed. Phil laugh behind the counter.

“Did you eat?” Maeve asked. I shook my head.

“No, didn’t want to start a fire.” I laughed. 

“Egg Sandwich?” Phil questioned. I nodded with a smile.

“Yes, please!” I skipped to the bar. Sitting at my usual stool. The one that was mint green and a smiley-cat face on it. I laughed at the memory of us fighting over which bar stool was whose. I got really annoyed that Chris wanted my green mint coloured seat because it was the cleanest. So, I took a sharpie and drew a cat face on it. I mean I had to pay the owner 50$ BUT it was worth it!!

“Chris should be here!” Maeve told as she sprints back to the front of the cafe. Pressing her face onto the glass. Humans walking by gave a very I-question-her-sanity and stay-away-from-that-my-child! look. I giggled at the scene. I love when people get scared of us. The cafe was only filled with a few customers. Not too crowded but not empty either.

“Here you go!” Phil placed my sandwich on the counter in front of me.

“Thank you! OOoo~ Tea!” I giggled. Phil laughed at my childish behavior. My perspective swirled to the scene outside the windows. The sidewalk was filled with humans going to unknown destinations in their minds. During the time I was devouring the hot, cheesy, sweet sandwich, Chris arrived.

“Hey!” Chris greeted us all. Even few of the friendly regular customers that already use to our commotion.

“HI!” Maeve yelled back. Hugging him too.

“What you guys up too?” He asked once he was next to me.

“I’m full!” I announced.

“That's nice.” Chris directed at me as he sat down on his vacant seat. His gaze traveled to the working Phil.

“I’m working. OH! Jule wanted to ask you guys a question!” 

“I did?” The eyes of my friends threw a curious stare. My brain filed with the memories of the past. “Oh!” Phil laughed at me remembering. “Do you know how like the soulfinders work? Like, does it tell you the name of that person or what does it do?” I asked, tilting my head.

“Yes!” Maeve started. “I saw this happen few weeks ago!” All three of us gave her our full attention. “Um…. see, I was working the counter and a girl in line just ordered coffee.”

“Okay…?” Chris slipped in.

“And then she turned around and her soulfinder went off!”

“What do you mean went off?” I pestered.

“Like, BEEP BEEP BEEP!” Her iris went to either side O_O A goat like look.

“Wouldn’t that be annoying? Just hearing buzzing sound in the back? Arrw arrw arrw!” Phil replied with complimented bird noises. I immediately joined in, squawking in my seat while flapping my arms up and down. 

Controversial stares were flown towards the two cawing weirdos in the coffee shop. We presumably brushed them off as usual.

“That what I thought!” Chris poked

“No, it was just like a beeper to remind you ‘Hey your soulmate is there!” Maeve inquired. “And then she asked: Curtis? and Curtis said: Nicole? And then everyone clapped! And I yelled: WHOSE NEXT!”

“Maeve!” Phil yelled, trying to hide his laughter. “Don’t yell at the customers!” 

“I was joking! Sorta -.-” 

“So? They knew each other names?”

“Maybe the space aliens send messages to our brain right before we meet our soulmate?” Phil suggest.

“No, I think they both looked down at their soulfinders before they detached?”

“So, you have a second or two before it detaches and falls to the ground?” Chris asked bit irritated.

“I guess?” Maeve shrugged her shoulders. Chris rearranged his position, leaning more in near Phil. I mirrored his movement, lowering my head in.

“Have you guys ever thought of how hot your soulmates will look like?” Chris whispered. An annoyed expression was made upon both mine and Phil’s.

“That doesn’t matter!” Phil protested. Chris laughed our annoyance away. “Man, I hope I get along with them! Just thinking of two other people in our group is a bit weird!”

“I know.” I stated. “It’s weird, we’re not gonna be the 4 best friends anymore!”

“It’ll be 6 of us!” Phil joined. “Hey! It’ll be even! 3 girls and 3 boys!”

“But wait, aren’t you both like bi?” Chris pointed out.

“Oh yeah! Well, maybe it’ll still be even?” Phil reconsidered.

“I’m pan but perhaps? I just really can’t wait to meet them!!” I smiled wide as a burst of anticipation hits me.

“New friends! Me neither!” Maeve joined in the excitement.

“Yeah yeah, rub it in.” Chris waved.

“Come on, Chris! Smile!” Phil giggled as he deliberate made Chris smile. Grabbing his face over the counter and molding it into a smile.

“Yaay, this is the best time of my life!” Chris replied. Phil let go of Chris's face with one hand. His finger hovered millimeter to his nose.

"Boop!"


	5. Soulfinders - Chapter 4

P.O.V: Jule

It was late, later that day. To be honest, it was the next day. It was Sunday, 1:55 AM. Like floating feather gracefully riding the current of a breeze, soundwaves travel into my ears. The information collected from the dancing hair cells was sent directly to my brain. Footsteps were creeping up to my bedroom.

“You should stop writing fanfics about you and Kyo together,” Phil pointed out, as I typed away another Kule fic of mine. My hands gracefully stopped and hovered above the letters. Swiftly, I spun the chair around and faced Phil. The dim lighting in my room met with the brighter illuminated hallway and in between them stood a shadowy figure.

“B-but he’s my bae. When this little guy turn zero, he’ll be standing there in front of me” I smiled ending it in a smirk. Relishing of my come back.

“With Tohru.” He flung back smirking. Pleasantly beaming his awareness of being proud of his ontological remark.

“Nooo, I’m Tohru in this world!” I could feel the annoyance building up between the words I spill into the world. Simmering the blood flow in my circulation.

“Sure right, but seriously….Kyo isn’t real! O_O” 

“Buffy isn’t real either!”

“HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?”

Both dealing with our anger the same exact way, we gave each other our cold shoulders and didn’t talk until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! I'll continue it one day =^u^=


	6. Soulfinders - Chapter 5

P.O.V: Jule 

Today was the day. Precisely 12 minutes to go. Phil, Chris and I sat patiently for the next train to arrive. Today was the day and I still can’t process it. Today I’ll meet my soulmate. 

“I’m so excited!!” Phil squealed in our present, sitting right next to me on the bench. “I mean today is the day!” He glowed with pure happiness as we wait for the train to arrive and bring us to Crabland Aquarium! 

“I know! I’m so eee!” I yelped. Unable to properly produce the correct words to represent my feelings Nervousness, panic and excitement conjoined into one. My hands trembled on my shaky lap. My feet tapped repeatedly against the tiled floor. 

“5 minutes to get there, enough time to get to the penguin exhibit!” Chris chimed in, grinning as his perspective was captured with our own overjoyed substance. 

“Maybe your soulmate will be named Peng?” Phil joked, a goofy smile taking it’s place upon his face.

“Oh! And yours can be Gwen!” I replied, unaware of an awkward giggle escaping. A burst of laughter rippled through our conversation. 

“OR MAYBE IT’LL BE AN ACTUAL PENGUIN!” We both abruptly yelled. Scaring few strangers passing by. Oops!

“My! I haven’t seen you guys this giddy in a LONG time!” Chris soothingly indicated sweetly. Amused of our unique behavior. “It’s a new refreshment!” 

“Well, it’s not like everyday you find your soulmate.” Phil whimsically replied, smirking effortlessly. 

Couple of blissfully train commotion minutes pass. And a few more. My Soulfinder read 4:56, 4:55, 4:54. Phil and I exchanged worried doused expressions. Smiling to another to cover up the actual fear we’re feeling. Suddenly our smiley masks were shattered. My attention was cut and my vocals froze, becoming paralyzed. Information travels in the air was transferred to my brain. 

[Train 69, arriving at Crabland will be delayed. Again, Train 69 will be delayed heading to Crabland] - speakers

The gears of my mind in full motion re-reading the information that was getting sorted into my archives. 

“What….” Chris whispered under his breath. 

“But penguin people!!” Phil cried out, shock whirled, intertwine with concern. My eyes were wide, my pupils big. Silent crept in and stole our ability to breath another single word. Screams of far off trains could faintly be recognized. Inaudible human’s tongue cluttered the airway frequencies. Chris bolted up, pacing aimlessly back in forth in front of Phil’s and I’s current destination. Frustration started to became illusive in his appearance. 

“Hey, Chris, it’s alright.” Phil softly comforted his best friend.

“No! That’s not what I planned! You guys are suppose to fall in love with animal people not some train-” His emotions flinched. Tendency of twitching. Chris began to inhale and exhale slowly. Oxygen renting out his lungs. He chuckled unevenly. A wide smile splatted. “I. Am going to find out how long the delay is and then we can get going from there! Yes? Yes!” 

And with Chris’s chilly/cheery demeanor, he went on a search for the answer. The emotion of bittersweet carved it’s way into my heart. Finding love at the aquarium won’t be served on the menu. Cause, we’re not at a restaurant. Time carried on, parading on the sides of every biotic and abiotic factor. My eyes winded as it settled upon the sight of my Soulfinder. 2 more minutes. Phil’s eyes quickly jumped from his own to mine. His perspective stopped on the shoe printed floor. My eyes scanned his posture. Analyzing his body language. Thoughts of infinite possibility of my Soulmate generated in my mind. And the ones my brain took a long lasting hold on, were the ones that contains more dramatic impact.

“W-what if they’re homeless?” I asked sincerely. 

“OH! I can get a homeless love-story!” Phil enlightened me with his ability to look on the bright side. A giggle of mine was conjured into the world because of Phil’s response. He smiled, a smile that could be mistaken for flowers. I glanced at my timer. 0:23. 0:22. 0:21.

“Perhaps! Maybe they’ll be musicians?” I attended Phil’s fun.

“Ooooo~! I like the sound of that idea!” Phil gleamed brightly, feeling at peace at this present event at hand. Arriving back on cue, Chris entered the scene at play in our story of Life.

“Guess how long the wait will be!” Chris sarcastically yelled happily across the station, waving his hands high in the sky. Both Phil and I got up and proceeded to close the big gap between us, meeting halfway in the middle.

“How long?” I laugh at his suspicious mystery. Gathering closer to the two other humans in the group. My active brain trying to compress my thoughts and the awareness of other people. A few crowds forming among us.

“2 freakin hours! I guess some stupid cows stole some jetpacks again and are now flying abouts near the tracks!” 

“Really, again?” Phil inquired, giggling at the situation at hand. Hovering his hand before his smile. Vibes from strangers were off. An uneven, irregular sense of sensitivity. Quiet murmurs of vocals evaporated into the cramped air.

“Why do people keep leaving jetpacks lying around!” I joined in, words saturated in annoyance and spiced with uncomfortable laughter. Finally, acknowledging the waking of others. In a congruent rhythm, my body screamed the words: Too many people! over and over again. 

I suddenly watched my hand get flung in Phil’s face. My perspective danced and my mind collapsed. Files going everywhere, not converting what happen. In a snap, my mind readjusted and steadied onto the outer world. My attention sharp and clear once more. Phil’s stepped back and rebalanced his gravity. My eyes spotted the tall runner that was crashing into us. Our eyes locked. The world slowed down ever so slightly. Brown eyes taking a glimps of me and Phil.

“Sorry!” He called, continuing to run to his unknown destination. His voice was jittery and his arrival; insecure. Unaware, I felt an odd sensation of unfamiliar pressure upon my wrist. And registering a clang from the impact of the floor.

“Dan?” My ears caught Phil’s mutter before he ran after the mysterious man, snatching up his own Soulfinder from the ground and the perplexing man. I bent down and grasp my old friend since birth. Staring at the noisy device in my palms. Analyzing it as if it was an alien. My mind slowly registered like old rustic gears becoming smooth once again. I read the words: Dan Howell

Anxiety gaining in control of my body. What is happening? I can’t focus on anything again. My breathing activity increased heavily. My eyes flinched from one blur to the next. No clear vision, no clear thought. 

“Jule?” I didn’t understand. “Jule!” I swiveled my head in the direction of the vanished words. Chris’s hand firmly on my shoulder. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah… w-wheres Phil?”

“He ran off after that guy….”

“How, how can two people have the same soulmate?!” I asked, information not adding up.

“I don’t know but what you doing standing here?” He smiled generously, calming my nerves. “Go!!”

Nodding at his order. Letting my legs take control of my body, my mind jumbled with concerns. 

_Why does two people have the same Soulmate? How is this possible...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's here! I am so proud of myself! Sorry for the wait! lol I wanted it to be as close to perfect in my own eyes and I think I really succeeded on that! 
> 
> Thank you to the ones that commented the lovely comments. Sincerely, thank you. You guys encourage and motivated me to continue this story. I really appreciate it! I wouldn't have known how wickedly fun it was to write this :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it =^u^=


	7. Soulfinders - Chapter 6

P.O.V: Dan

I can’t stay. I can’t take it. Do you know how long I stay up? How many minutes I throw away cause of their hatred? The screams are too loud! They rip through my eardrums. Penetrating through my skin, breaking down my soul. God! Why can’t no one see? Why when I yell, my vocals are vacant. No one looks at the truth anymore. No one accepts the flaws in this society. How the fuck can you call this a family?! How can you stare at me with those dull, emotionless eyes and tell me you love me? 

How can you live? 

This train is filled with mindless bodies. Set in their way. Set in there life. It’ll be awhile till my stop. Stop. When the train stops, I have a chance. One final fucking chance to run away from this, this mechanically constructed town. To escape this god damn prison. The train slowly comes to a stop. It’s now or never. Passengers followed the normal cue and carried off this mobile. 

I grip my bag as tightly as my fingers could. My nerves stinging to the max, weaving its way throughout my body. My heart skips a beat. And another. Ghostly sweat drips. Adrenaline consumed me.

“You okay there, son?” My dad chuckled beside me. His voice filled with caring. But it’s not. It’s all for show. 

My face twitched into a smile. There, there I saw the opening. The last stranger exiting. My body jumped and booked to the half shut door. 

“Dan!? Daniel! Stop!” 

It’s not like he actually cares. Nor my mother. They can all rot in hell. I didn’t turn back. I can’t turn back.

“Dan, Stop! Where the hell you going!?” 

My legs in full motion. Body ache of this sudden change of activity. Why isn’t that voice getting quieter? Murmurs of crowded folks could be heard. I dared to glance back of the chaos behind me. He was there. He was following me. 

I turn back and my world was flipped. My vision was twirled. A flash of impact. My perspective caught pairs of scared eyes. Like a slow motion car accident. My voice was jittery off. Shaken of the rapid arrival. 

“Sorry!” It was stain in insecure. My feet dripped on one self before stabilizing. My heart was pounding a million. A ringing accompanied me on my abscond.

“Dan!” 

It wasn’t my father. It was a young gentle voice. My legs jolted to the door outside. 

“DANIEL HOWELL!” 

Why is he following me?

He doesn’t even know me?

It’s not like my life even matter to him. 

“STOP!” I yelled towards the unknown voice. “STOP! FOLLOWING ME!” I slammed into the door. Cool air rushed through my hair, crawling upon my flesh of my face. 

“Dan, its okay!”

I took a glimpse. It was him. One of the strangers I hit. The blue eyed male with raven hair and the small brown haired female catching up behind him. My eyes scurried passed their sudden appearance and spotted the in use cargo train, rolling down the tracks. This is your chance. I ran and jumped over the fence. The whole movement was surreal. I heard of stories of Soullesses using these cargo transportation to get to the Frihet. Never thought I’ll be living one of those stories. I hope it’s still around.

And I ran and ran and ran. The cargo train gain speed. The train roared. The ground rumbled. My body numb. My lungs blazed in over exhaustion. My arm shot out and clutched the handle to open. The wind whipped the door open. Flinging it to the side of the monster. A laugh erupted from my vocals. The adrenaline peaked. My shirt clinged to my skin.

I need to take a leap of faith. And I did. I jumped. My whole body smashed onto the hard wooden floor. The sound of screeching thunder. My limbs cried out in agony. Heart trembling. The overwhelming sensation paralyzed my whole life before me. 

And then a surprised happen. Another painful impact occurred. Pain spiraled out of control once again. Oxygen in my lungs got knocked out. My vision was no where certain. My mind jumbled. Trying to file information correctly. My eyes widened, clearing from this unexpected event. 

My body was being crushed under the unfamiliar male. My body froze. The ability to breath deactivated. It evolved into in an incongruent rhythm. Tingles was forming upon my nose where his hot breath clashing with my skin, circling the tip of my nose like a odd comfortable blanket. 

My eyes met his. All that depth of his blue eyes staring back at me, an inch away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Youtubers ~
> 
> Phil - www.youtube.com/user/AmazingPhil
> 
> Jule - www.youtube.com/user/JulienneJc 
> 
> Chris - www.youtube.com/user/crabstickz
> 
> Dan - www.youtube.com/user/danisnotonfire


End file.
